Change of Heart
by Sylver1
Summary: Will Rebecca Hyson's previous experiences with professional wrestlers interfere with a possible relationship with Kurt Angle? Will she finally accept Vince's offer to become a part of the WWFE family?


Change of Heart  
  
"My God..." Becky mumbled as she walked up to the door of the club. She approached the door and the tall bouncer in front of it. She rummaged through her purse for her photo ID.  
  
"You know this is guest list only tonight, it's a special party.""Yeah, I know." She showed him her ID. "I'm Becky Hyson. You know, Matthew and Stacy's sister?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Go right on in." He unhooked the red rope and let her past him. She stepped into the filled nightclub and looked around for one of her siblings. She spotted Stacy grinding closely to Scott, and decided to try to find Matthew. As she was walking, she stared at the ground to avoid eye contact with any of the wrestlers. As she walked absent-mindedly, she walked into what felt like a brick wall.  
  
"Shit." She said and rubbed her head.  
  
"Sorry." She heard a man's deep voice. She looked up to find Kurt Angle looking down at her.  
  
"It was my fault." She said. He was staring at her body. She was wearing a lacy, black dress, that was low-cut and short. "Have you seen my brother anywhere?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry, who's your brother."  
  
"Oh right, you don't know who I am. I'm Becky. Becky Hyson."  
  
"Okay." He smiled at her. "Then, yes, I have seen your brother, he's over at the bar." Kurt pointed to Matthew.  
  
"Thank you." She said, and before he knew it, she had disappeared into the crowd. When she approached Matthew she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Becky, I'm glad you came."  
  
"At least one of is. I hate this. I'm in a club full of professional wrestlers. They're so annoying. Ugh." She exclaimed. "Where's Mallory, or Crow, or anyone remotely normal?"   
  
"The last time I saw Crow, she was going into the bathroom with Jeff, and Mallory's right there." He pointed to Mallory, who dancing with Sean. "Oh well, he'll have to give her up." She walked over to them and tapped Mallory on the shoulder. Mallory turned around and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Where have you been girl?" Mallory asked her.  
  
"Around." She laughed. "Hey Sean."  
  
"Hey Becky." He said and she smiled at him.  
  
"Why don't you dance Beck?" Mallory asked her.  
  
"Hmm.. which one of these sweaty professional wrestlers would I choose? It's such a hard decision."  
  
"Beck, have fun. And promise me, if someone asks you to dance, you'll dance with them."  
  
"Fine, as long as it's not Whaltman. I hate that guy."  
  
"I know." Mallory giggled. "You never did like him. Wanna go sit down?"  
  
"Sure." The three of them all went to a table to sit down.  
  
++++++++++  
  
At the table... a little while later...   
  
"You two have been going out for such a long time. Don't you ever get tired of each other?" Becky asked them.  
  
"Never." Sean smiled and kissed Mallory gently. Stacy and Scott walked over to the table. They squeezed in next Becky.  
  
"Beck..." Stacy said, "what the hell did you do to Kurt?"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Becky asked her.  
  
"He keeps asking me where you are, and all of these questions about you. He's like, obsessed with you or something." Scott said.  
  
"What the hell? All I did was bump into him."  
  
"Well... he enjoyed it."  
  
"Beck... I think I remember you one time telling me that you thought Kurt was a quote, unquote, hottie." Mallory said and laughed a little.  
  
"Liar!" Becky snapped and everyone laughed at her. Mallory leaned over the table and whispered something into Stacy's ear. They both snickered and Stacy excused herself from the table.  
  
"So," Scott said, "how have you been Beck? You should come work for Vince, so you could spend more time with us."  
  
"It would be nice to spend more time with you all, but you know I can't stand professionals." She sighed. She slouched down into her seat. "I love you guys." She laughed a little. "I wish decisions were easier than this." All of a sudden... Stacy approached the table, followed closely by Kurt.  
  
"Becky," Kurt mumbled, "do you think we could talk for a second?" Becky groaned silently and looked at all of her friends... their eyes told her to accept.  
  
"Sure." Becky agreed to talk to him. She stood up and excused herself from the table. She and Kurt walked away from the table.  
  
"So..." Kurt said.  
  
"So..." Becky returned the comment, "what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, you watch our shows don't you?"  
  
"Sometimes." Becky smiled. She loved watching Kurt's skits. He was hilarious, and adorable, and she couldn't help feeling bad for him.  
  
"Well, you know, I'm not really like that in real life. Actually, I kinda am, but in a good way, ya know?" Becky watched him search his mind for the right thing to say.  
  
"When are you going to ask me to dance?"  
  
"What?" Kurt asked. Her question surprised him.  
  
"That's why you wanted to talk to me... isn't it? You wanted to dance with me." She smiled at him. Kurt smiled back, his face was flushed.  
  
"Well... yeah... I was gonna... I mean... I am gonna... ugh!" Kurt was beginning to believe he couldn't ask her.  
  
"Just ask me. I'll say yes. But I can't say yes unless you ask me." Kurt smiled at her once again. Her words relaxed him.  
  
"Okay, let me try this again. I'm a good dancer for a white dork." He laughed, he and Becky exchanged smiles. "So, would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"Of course." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and took Becky's hand in his. 'Tell Me What You Want' by Mase played throughout the club. "This song's old." Becky said as they took a spot on the dance floor. They started to dance, slowly at first, almost a foot apart from each other. As they got into the song, Becky began to move closer to Kurt. Eventually their bodies were so close that she could feel his bulge pressing against her. She looked up at him and smiled. "You wanna hear something funny?" She asked him.   
  
"Sure." He said and smiled at her.  
  
"Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but, I used to have the biggest crush on you."  
  
"Used to? What happened?"  
  
"Well, I have this thing about professional wrestlers... I don't know what it is, I just can't seem to get attached to them, or, I couldn't." She smiled at him and he understood.  
  
"You're beautiful." Kurt complimented her.  
  
"Thank you." She blushed. "You're not too bad yourself. For a wrestler..."  
  
"What do you have against wrestlers? Bad experience?"  
  
"You could say that. Do you really wanna know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise not to get mad."  
  
"Alright. I promise I won't get mad."  
  
"Fine, well, when Uncle Matthew first started working for the WWF, Stacy fixed me up with Matt."  
  
"Blum?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know who she was talking about when she told me about the date, or I never would have agreed to go. So, anyway, we went on a stupid date, to dinner, he was nice and polite, but then when I told him to take me home, he drove to the hotel, and he tried to kiss me in the car, after I asked him to stop. He was being a creep, so I ran out of the car and up to Stacy's room to tell her what happened. And I've disliked pro wrestlers ever since."  
  
"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." Kurt said. Becky could tell that he was sincere, he moved away from her a little bit, because he felt like he was invading her space.  
  
"It's okay. You should feel special. Besides Stacy, Matthew, and Mallory, you're the only other person that knows about it."  
  
"I wish you hadn't told me though, now I want to rip his eyes out and feed them to him." Becky laughed a little, even though she knew he wasn't kidding.  
  
"I guess I'll have to keep you busy then." She smiled at him. He looked a little surprised at her comment. "That is, if you don't mind."  
  
"If you only knew."  
  
"But you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything." He said.  
  
"You'll ask before you do anything."  
  
"Of course I will. But you should know that I am a very shy person, and I'll probably be too nervous to put the moves on you."  
  
"Kurt, if I make you nervous, that just puts us back at square one. Let me see, if I make the first move, will that loosen you up?"  
  
"Beck, I don't wanna rush anything, you've had bad experiences and I don't wanna be one of them."  
  
"It's loud in here. Wanna go outside and talk?" She asked him. Kurt smiled. Becky took his hand and they went outside. "This may sound weird, but you make me feel... different. Like, noone's ever made me feel before."  
  
"You make me feel like that, too."  
  
"I'm a little worried to say this, but I think I might be in love with you." Kurt looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you, too."  
  
"Is Vince here?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I have to talk to him about something, will you wait here for me?"  
  
"My feet are glued." They smiled at eachother and Becky rushed into the club. She spotted Vince talking to Matthew at the bar. That was perfect. The two people she needed to talk to. She hurried over to them.  
  
"Becky..." Vince said "What a pleasure seeing you here. Am I to assume that after having asked you about a trillion times, you're going to accept my offer to come work for the World Wrestling Federation?" Matthew laughed, he was sure his stubborn sister would say no.  
  
"Yes." She blurted out. Matthew and Vince looked at her, they were both surprised. "On two conditions. One, I get to manage Kurt, and two, I never have to go out to the ring at the same time as Blum."  
  
"You got it!" Vince was thrilled. He always thought Becky would be just what the federation needed. Becky looked at Matthew.  
  
"Would you mind if I left?" She asked him.  
  
"Where would you be going?"  
  
"With Kurt." Matthew sighed and smiled at her. He could tell when his sister was serious about something, and he knew she was serious about Kurt. He could see it in her eyes.  
  
"Give me a hug." Matthew said. Becky smiled and hugged her brother.  
  
"Tell Nora I said hi." She said as she rushed away. Matthew laughed. Becky always insisted that there was something going on with Matthew and Nora.   
  
When Becky got outside, Kurt hadn't moved a muscle, literally.  
  
"What would you do if I told you that I just accepted a job from Vince to become your manager, and I'd be touring with the fed under a five year contract?"  
  
"I would get down on my knees and kiss your feet, because you will have answered my prayers." Becky smiled at him.  
  
"Try not to get too much slobber on my shoes." Kurt's jaw dropped. "But if you wanna know the truth, I'd much rather have a hug." Kurt smiled at her and hugged her tight, lifting her off of the ground and spinning her around.  
  
"Can I.."  
  
"Wait." Becky interupted him. She took him by the hand and led him back into the club. She stopped in front of the bar, where Matt was having a drink. "Ready?" Becky asked him. Kurt smiled at her, he was a little confused. "Hey, Blum!" She called and Matt turned around. Becky looked into Kurt's eyes. Slowly, their bodies moved closer, and their faces met. Kurt drew Becky's tongue out of her mouth and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away from eachother, Becky looked at Matt and smiled. "That's how a real man does things." Becky turned to face Kurt again. "So... how did it feel?"  
  
"It felt like I was kissing destiny." Becky laughed and kissed him again.  
  
"I don't think anyone important saw us come back. If we go now, we won't have to answer any questions until tomorrow." Becky grabbed him by the hand and they went out the back door of the club.  
  
"Beck..." Kurt said hesitantly, "do you, umm, wanna maybe go back to my hotel room with me?"  
  
"Do you want me to?" Kurt smiled at her. "I'd love to."  
  
"Want me to call the limo?"  
  
"No, my car's around in front. Come on."  
  
"Wait." Kurt said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." He pulled her to him and kissed once again, passionately, but this time it was different. There was noone around to watch, which made it more passionate than the first two times.  
  
"Let's go." Kurt said. "You want a piggy back ride?" Becky laughed and climbed onto his back.  
  
++++++++++  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, they went up to Kurt's room. As soon as they got inside, Becky kissed him. She could feel that he was tense, and nervous.  
  
"Kurt," she sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her, "sit down." Kurt walked over and sat beside her. "I know this is all happening very fast. It's crazy."  
  
"Not that there's anything wrong with it, I'm just overwhelmed. I never imagined someone as great as you ever thinking I was just as great." Becky took Kurt's hand from his lap and kissed his finger tips. "Would you mind if I held you all night?"  
  
"Would you mind if I held you?" He kissed her and she laid down on the bed. Kurt took off his shirt and laid down beside her. He kissed her one last time and they curled up close to eachother and held eachother all night long.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The following morning when Becky woke up, she laid her head on Kurt's chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Good morning Princess." He said, she looked up at him and smiled. She kissed his chest and then kissed his lips. All of a sudden, there was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kurt stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, Stacy was standing there.  
  
"Where is she?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." He laughed.  
  
"How'd you do it?"  
  
"How'd I do what?"  
  
"Convince her that wrestlers are normal people."  
  
"It didn't take any convincing. Why don't you come in and talk to her?" Stacy pushed past Kurt and went inside, and he closed the door behind them. Stacy sat down on the end of the bed.  
  
"Why do you still have your clothes on?" Stacy asked Becky. "Didn't you two..."  
  
"Stace," Becky said, "some things are best kept under wraps, and I believe whether or not Kurt and I slept together is our business, and thank you, for telling him to ask me to dance."  
  
"No problem sis." She hugged Becky. "So what are you two gonna do after we go back on the road?" She asked as Becky climbed out of bed. Kurt and Becky smiled at eachother. Kurt dropped to his knees like he normally does after a victory and Becky wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.  
  
"Stace, meet my valet, Rebecca Hyson." They laughed and Kurt turned his head and kissed Becky.  
  
The End 


End file.
